Troubled Feelings
by chippo843
Summary: Gray and Natsu are forced to go to the hot springs by Erza for some bonding time. Though once they were there, a strange woman came and gave Natsu a special apple that'll guide you to your love. Natsu ate the apple and something strange happened!


_**~! One-shot !~**_

Erza wanted to give Natsu and Gray some bonding time; in order for that to happen she made them go on the Blossom Hot Springs. She had tickets for 2 that she had won in a lottery and insists that they use it. It was only a two night stay, including their arrival there. Begrudgingly they have accepted; the wrath of Erza was not worth the injuries they may get if she got pissed, so they both accepted without a fight or complaint and went to their homes to pack for the trip. Once done they had to go by train in which of course, Natsu's extreme motion sickness comes to effect.

[_A little (train) event occurs_]

Natsu and Gray sat beside each other rather than across, Natsu preferred that he at least had someone to lean to. He was trying his best not to hurl as Gray just stared at him.

"You really are hopeless."

"Sh-Shut up..." he tried to reply, but he really, really doesn't feel too good.

Gray was watching him; he was getting a bit down that he couldn't help as much. Then out of nowhere, Natsu fell on to Gray's lap.

"Oy Natsu! Don't you dare hurl!" he exclaimed and was about to move Natsu off of him.

Though, that didn't happen for Natsu became quiet. He was staring at Gray, and was shocked himself, "I... I don't feel sick anymore..."

Gray was quiet too, and was also having the same reaction. Then, he gave it a try, as he pushed Natsu off of him. It was then confirmed. The moment Natsu hit the ground, his sickness came back. Gray could only stare in bewilderment, as Natsu weakly and slowly got up to the seat. He laid his head on Gray's lap once more and again, he felt better in an instant.

He began his retort, "What the heck was that for?"

"I was just confirming it."

Natsu knew that it was kind of crazy, but they witnessed and experienced the cold, hard truth. The truth being, Gray was the only person who could take Natsu's motion sickness away. Other than Wendy, but she can't do it often so Gray was a better choice.

They stared at each other for the longest time, until Natsu started, "This is unbelievable. Who would've thought that this was possible..."

"Yeah, I know. We're both shocked from all this, but I guess now it can't be helped... Do you dislike it?"

Natsu pouted with a slight blush that was barely visible. Though, Gray didn't notice.  
"No, not really..."

"Then… Does this mean that you'll need me in your missions that involve transportation?" he gave a small smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and accidentally said his thoughts out loud, "It would be nice if you did though..." quickly, he shuts his mouth when he realized what he just said, and looked elsewhere.

However, Gray gave him his real smile, making Natsu look back at him; speechless. To Natsu, he loved seeing Gray smile, but he loves seeing it more if he caused it or only shown to him.

"Alright then, it's decided," Gray declared.

"What is?" Natsu, for a moment, thought what he said sounded stupid to ask.

"I'm going to tag along in your missions," he simply stated.

"...Really?" Natsu was shocked that Gray was offering.

"I don't really mind," said by his supposedly rival, but also good friend.

Natsu smiled a big one, "Awesome! Thanks Gray!"

"No problem," he smiled before looking to the window and enjoy the view.

Natsu asked, "Are we close?"

"Hmm... Not yet, but I think that we'll be there by night time."

"Hmm..." Natsu answered as he turned himself to face the seat across them.  
"I'm going to sleep then."

"... Sleep well then."

He didn't need to make a big deal about it. After all Natsu hadn't sleep in any kind of transportation for probably his whole life… Unless of course Erza knocked him out.  
In a matter of seconds, Natsu fell into a deep sleep, while Gray continued to watch the view. He was drifting into sleep himself after hours passed. His last thought was, 'I can't help, but think that something is going to happen on this little trip... Something...' before sleep completely consumed him.

* * *

They reached the place and got into their rooms. Both decided on taking turns for getting into the hot tub, and Gray was first. Natsu, with nothing to do, roamed around. The place was big despite its outward appearance. There were many rooms. The rooms contained ping pong and mah-jong tables, an arcade, a theatre, a buffet and souvenir stores; they were very big rooms. Plus, the outside garden gives out a very pleasant and calm atmosphere; great view too.

'No wonder this place is expensive,' Natsu thought, for the moment they've arrived the place, they were already provided with yukatas and futons in their rooms; very nice service.

Natsu walked around some more, and then met up with Gray who said that he was heading towards the buffet before having a look around himself. They both agreed to just meet up in their room. Natsu took his time in the bath; he liked the temperature very much.

After a while, he decided to have something to eat, heading over to the buffet. While taking his time eating, he met a strange old woman with a cloak around her. She came up to him and gave him a very strange looking apple. She said, "Do not eat this until you are in your room, this fruit will guide you to the one you are destined for," and left.

Natsu wasn't sure if he should keep the apple or not, but that would be wasting food. So, he decided to keep it and heed to what old lady said. After all that, he walked back to their room. When he slid the door open, the first thing he finds was a sleeping Gray in a futon, wearing a blue yukata with white tiny-dots trailing down at the end, like snow.

He wanted to have a pillow fight, but he guessed that it was probably around midnight. He tucked himself in his futon; he himself wore the same yukata. However, when he was looking around, he noticed that only he and Gray had matching yukatas. The other people were wearing all kinds which were weird, but he guessed that it wasn't such a big deal.

He was about to sleep, until he felt something hard as he lay his body down. He remembered the apple and sat up as he took it out. A really strange apple, it was pink with some yellow blending to it. Natsu thought that it wouldn't be so bad to eat it and find out if it really was going to guide him to the one he's destined for, and so, he ate the fruit. He began to feel really drowsy and fell on the pillow of the futon, before everything around him turned dark.

When he came to, he was bewildered to find himself in this position. Gray was sprawled openly beneath him. He was inside of Gray, and he could only find himself getting a better look of what's going on. Gray had his essence all over his torso, and some splattered on his face and yukata. His arms were the only thing that still wore the yukata, keeping it in place rather than thrown off somewhere. His legs were the only thing clean, but his entrance was the complete opposite, as it was practically dripping out. Even though Natsu was still inside of him.  
Hickeys were found all over Gray's torso, down to his thighs and up to his neck. Lips were red and slightly bruised which was probably due to rough kissing.

Gray sat up still panting, holding onto to Natsu's shoulders. Natsu couldn't stop looking at Gray, and it was so arousing that he came just from looking at him unconsciously, gripping Gray's hips as he did so. Gray shivered as he also came. For some reason, feeling Natsu shoot inside him again made him horny too. His own cum hit his face and some on his torso. Some landed on his lips which made Natsu kiss him hard. Their tongues swirling around each other and finally separating for air, making a thin trail of saliva attaching to the corners of their lips for a moment.

They stayed like that for a bit, until Gray started looking directly at Natsu's eyes.

"Are you back to your senses?"

Natsu nodded numbly as more silence occurs.

Gray started again, "Do you want to forget about all of this?"

Natsu was taken by surprised, "Like it never happened?"

Gray nodded.

Natsu was quiet as he watched Gray's expression. Gray looked down, sadness written all over his face. Natsu mistook that sadness into thinking that Gray wanted to forget about it all, but was feeling guilty about it. He caressed the other's cheek, making him look up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Gray," Natsu apologized because… he's selfish that way.

Whether it would make Gray guilty and uncomfortable afterwards, he didn't want to forget. He would take responsibility.

Upon hearing this, Gray became heart-broken. Though, he knew that Natsu made the right choice in wanting to... forget about all this.

Natsu was not yet finished, "I don't want to act as though this never happened. Gray, I don't want to forget it at all."

Gray's eyes widened and before he knew it himself, tears started to fall from his cheeks.

For a moment, Natsu felt a twinge of guilt for being so selfish with his choice, and in turn, making Gray sad; enough that the latter started to shed tears. Gray put his hands to cover his face; sobbing lightly.

"Thank you, Natsu," was all Gray said, thinking that Natsu understood what he meant, and that it was a mutual feeling between them.

Natsu could only wrap his arms around Gray to pull him in for a hug. They both knew that things weren't going to be the same between them, but they feel that it was going to work out just fine in the end.

When they calmed down, Natsu pulled out of Gray and got up to search for some clean clothes and towel. Though, they decided to take a shower instead, for the moment Natsu took his member out, his semen began to drip out of Gray's entrance to the floor.

He helped Gray get into the tub that was amazingly already filled with warm water and told him that he was going to clean up their room first. Once that was finished, he started up the shower and cleaned himself, since Gray seemed to be enjoying the tub. Afterwards, as gently as he could, he hoisted Gray up to stand, and made him use the walls for support.

He cleaned Gray up thoroughly, making sure that there would be nothing dripping out from inside of him because that will be awkward to feel when sitting.  
When they finished and got dressed, they lay on their futons, but Natsu was uncomfortable sleeping far away from Gray. So, he stood up, dragging his futon with him and combining it with Gray's. He lay down and embraced Gray who didn't mind in the least. Immediately, both fell into deep sleep. They were too tired to think anymore and decided to talk about it more tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu began dreaming. It was a recollection of what happened. Apparently, he had been quiet throughout the whole thing, until the end. Plus, for some reason, he can feel what Gray was feeling emotionally, thinking and sensing. As though, he is seeing everything from a third person's point of view.

_-From the beginning-_

Natsu walked over to Gray and went on top of him. He starts to plant kisses Gray's neck as his legs traps Gray's from moving.

After a while, Gray starts to wake up, but he was still trying to process what's happening. This gave Natsu the upper hand and kissed him. Their tongues swirling around each other. Gray was responding to Natsu on impulse and moaned to the kiss, before finally getting back to his senses.

"Wha? N-Natsu? What are you-Ah!" Gray was becoming weak and helpless as Natsu pinched and rubbed a nipple with one hand and the other groping his member.

Gray tried to struggle and talked some sense unto Natsu.

"N-Natsu... Please-Aah! S-stop it-Ngh..."

He used his hands to push Natsu away, but it was all futile. He really was losing his strength to fight back. Natsu kept on his ministrations, before suddenly coming to a stop. Gray thought that Natsu finally came to, but yelped as a finger intruded his entrance. Natsu pumped him, while inserting another finger into him; slowly preparing him. Moments later, the helpless ice mage couldn't help but moan loudly. Natsu has found his sweet spot.

Gray realized this and quickly tried again, "W-wait Natsu! T-that's! Aaah!"

The latter paid no heed to his pleas and kept on hitting it mercilessly. Gray couldn't help it anymore and came onto Natsu's hand. He felt really hot and was panting heavily. All of this was so sudden that he didn't know what to do anymore.

Natsu came to a stop at his movements and positioned his throbbing erection at Gray's entranced.

Gray didn't felt right doing this at all. He trembled as tears slowly fell from his face. He began to sob quietly. Natsu leaned closer, his hand cupping Gray's face as he wipe the tears and kissed him as passionately and gently as he could. That kiss transferred all of Natsu's feelings for Gray, and he accepted it. It was love, kindness and warmth. Gray knew and understood the message as he braced himself, and slowly, Natsu entered him. It stretched Gray much more than he had initially thought; Natsu was really big. Once inside, he allowed Gray to adjust.

For Gray it was rather weird for him. He felt filled to the top, and to have another man's cock inside of you really hurts. He tries to ease his breathing as Natsu gave him all the time he needed while giving butterfly kisses on his neck to take his mind off of the pain. Natsu's cock was hot and big and twitching inside of him. He realized now that they were both sweating and panting, their yukatas were open, but the only thing keeping it on was that it hadn't slipped off their elbows which in turn, show the shoulders and some back, while being widely opened on the front.

Finally, he was ready, and gave Natsu the ok. Natsu lifted Gray slightly so that Gray's face was on his shoulder as he started to move. Gray moved his hands to hold on to Natsu's arms as he bit on his shoulder, he had hit his prostate. Gray tried to hide his moans, but Natsu was sure that he couldn't hold them off any longer and thrust in harder and faster, hitting that spot with every thrust.

Gray couldn't hold it anymore and started moaning with every thrust, occasionally screaming for Natsu.

Natsu kissed Gray, still thrusting hard and deep in him. His hand pumps the Gray's , while the other pinches the already hardened nipple. Gray was nearing his release for the sensations he's feeling are coming at him all at once. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

They broke apart for some air.

"N-Natsu, s-slow down... I-I'm going to... Natsu!" he couldn't hold it anymore and he came.

Natsu could feel Gray's insides squeeze him as he gave couple more thrusts and emptied himself inside.

They heaved heavily for some rest.

After minutes passed, Gray could feel Natsu get hard again as he began to thrust once more.

"Wait, Natsu. Y-you're not planning on doing it again, are you?"

His question was answered when Natsu's thrust immediately hit his sweet spot once more, making him elicit a moan.

Gray's last thought before succumbing to the pleasure was, 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Natsu woke up right then and there, not before blushing madly.

'I did all that, to Gray?' he thought as he looked down at the ice user.

He was still sleeping soundly, and all Natsu did was stare at him for a long time. After a while, Gray starts to wake up. Slowly, he opens his eyes to meet with Natsu's staring gaze. He brought himself closer to him as lay his head on his chest. It was cute to see Gray cuddle against him.

He smiled and greeted, "Morning," making Gray mumble a "Morning" as well.

They stayed like that for a while until Natsu decided to sit up, making Gray sit up in the process too.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu started as he turned to face Gray who looked back at him.

"What happened to you?"

Natsu was quiet for moments, "... I ate this fruit that this old lady gave me, telling me that it was going to guide me to the person that was destined for me..."

"And where is this fruit?"

"I ate it all..."

"Can you describe me what it looks like?"

"It looked like an apple, but it was pink with a blend of yellow."

Gray sighed; he knew what that fruit was.

"That apple is called Berserk. As it name goes, it makes your sexual drive go berserk, wanting to fuck someone that you know and is closest to you. Since you know me and I'm the closest to you, you fucked me," he dryly explained.

On the inside he knew that something was wrong last night, but deep down, he felt used. He told himself not to dwell on it.

Natsu understood. It makes sense after all.

"... Did you believe her?"

Gray was curious. Natsu didn't seemed like the type who'd be interested in being in a relationship. Then again, maybe he wanted to try it out.

Natsu thought for a moment, "I thought to at least give it a shot, you'll never know unless you try, right?"

Gray frowned. He wanted to say it, but at the same time he didn't. So, he just thought it to himself, 'You must've been disappointed...'

He decided to stop the conversation by getting up to leave. He felt really sore, but in missions, that didn't really stop him.

Natsu kept looking at him, "Hey, where are you going? We're not done talking."

Gray didn't turn to him nor did he stop, "I'm going to take a walk for some fresh air... Let's just continue this later," and left.

Natsu didn't want to talk later. He wanted to solve this right now. Though, he felt that Gray needed some alone time, and so, he sat there to think about things by himself.

'Gray looked torn, was it something I said? ...Did he really want me to forget? But he thanked me though. I thought that he would be fine with it. Then what is it? Is he expecting something? Maybe to be more than just friends? But that can't be, right? We're both guys and we're just friends, nothing more than that... but somehow, that doesn't feel right.

What that old lady said about meeting the one destined for me was only a lie. Yet, the moment I came to and saw Gray, I thought that I wouldn't mind it all if he was the one destined for me... If it was really all a lie and he wasn't destined for me, then why did he cry and thank me? Why didn't he just fight back and run away or beat the crap out of me? Why did he let me do it? Why?! I just don't get it!' his thoughts end in frustration as he got up to search for Gray for some answers.

Gray on the other hand, had other things in mind.

'Natsu must've been disappointed that I was the one he saw rather a beautiful woman... Why did I cry and thanked him for choosing not to forget? Was I expecting something more from all this? Did I expect to more than just friends from him? Deep down that may have been a yes...

It was pointless to cry, how pathetic of me. What can two guys do anyway, and besides, I'm pretty sure that Natsu's straight. It's just not possible. I mean, we're just friends after all... Even if I'm in love with him and I want to be his lover, we're just friends... It wasn't meant to be,' his thoughts ends as he wondered around looking downward. Tears started to fall from his eyes in which he wipes it off with his sleeves.

There was no need for tears to face the truth.

After sometime, Natsu found Gray in the outside garden, just sitting there and was probably enjoying the view. Natsu came over to seat beside him.

"Hey!"

"Hey..." Gray replied rather tired

"What's wrong?"

Gray just shrugged.

"Hmm... I still got some questions for you, would you answer them?"

"That depends on the question, but go ahead."

Natsu took a deep breath and began, "Why did you cry and thanked me?"

"... I'd like to skip this one."

Natsu let it slide, "Then, were you expecting something out of this?"

"... Not really," he lied.

"Then, why didn't you want me to forget?"

"I gave you a choice if you wanted to forget about it."

"You were happy when I chose not to."

"... Your imagination," another lie.

"... So you regret it?" he persists.

"..." Gray stayed quiet, debating whether or not if he should push the chance of getting Natsu to be with him, or to be with someone else.

"Gray, please tell me the truth. What is it that you want?" he pleaded, he really wanted some real answers from Gray.

The latter on the other hand, finally asked a question that bugged him to find the truth, "Were you disappointed?"

Natsu was surprised, 'Was this, what's been bugging Gray?'

He was about to reply, until he thought of something, 'Gray's straight, so getting a reply that may imply that I have feelings for him would be really bad... I have to lie for his sake.'

"Actually, I was kind of expecting a really beautiful woman. So yeah, I was kind of disappointed," he whined.

This broke Gray's heart. He knew that it would hurt, but he never knew it would hurt this bad. He told himself to hold off his tears, and act his way out. He couldn't stand being in this place anymore, he wanted to go home.

"I see, well that's unfortunate for you huh."

Natsu noticed that Gray wasn't looking at him anymore and replied rather hesitantly, "... Y-yeah, I guess."

Gray got up, still avoiding to look at him, "I'm going back to the room to sleep."

"What about food?" out of all the things he could've said and asked, he asked this.

Natsu thought, 'What a stupid question to ask at this very moment.'

"I don't feel hungry," he walked away.

Natsu scratched his head. Deep down he knew that he screwed up big time.

He decided to tell Gray everything as walked back to their room hours after; he needed time to prepare.

He sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"Gray, you're probably asleep right now, but I'll still tell you anyway... I'm sorry that I lied to you earlier. I know that I hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry that I was dense and stupid for doing so... I'm also sorry for making you cry."

He stopped for a moment for he thought for a second that Gray tensed at that statement and then continued, "I thought that you would have been disgusted if I had said to you that I wouldn't mind if the one I was destined for was you. In fact, I know that deep down, I wanted it to be you... To be honest, I thought I was doing it for your sake, since you like women and all. I thought that you wouldn't want to hear feelings conveyed to you by another guy..." he took another deep breath.

"Gray, I... I love you... I've always for a long time. I guess that I was also kind of scared of rejection so I didn't say anything..." he stopped when he saw Gray start to sit up to face him.

"...Do you mean it?" somehow it felt like a dream.

"Of course I do!" Natsu replied with great certainty.

Gray starts to tear up and used his hands to wipe it. He let out a small laugh, "I've been crying so much now... That's really pathetic of me."

Natsu grabbed his wrists and made his face close to his.

"Gray, you're not pathetic. You're still the same strong and skilled ice mage I know. You're not any different if you show any of your pent up emotions. I still love you, Gray," he blushed darkly after.

Gray released himself from Natsu and hugged him dearly.

"... I love you, Natsu."

Natsu hugged back smiling widely, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

They parted and kissed. It was a soft and chaste kiss, feeling the calm atmosphere relax them and enjoy the time they can.

Gray asked even though he already knew the answer, "Does this mean we're lovers?"

"Of course! We should tell Happy, Erza and Lucy about it. I'm sure they'd be in for a surprise!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'd be surprised alright," he stated under his breath as they both tucked themselves in to sleep.

It was their last stay here and already so much happened in two nights, Gray thought before falling into a deep sleep 'We should come here again' snuggling close to his now lover.

* * *

...I ...I don't know...Well I guess this is a bit of a compensation for not updating... I wasn't getting in the mood... _I Fully Blame Being On Being In Writer's Block_  
Well hope you enjoyed this...um... chapter *Ahem, cough cough*

[It's now edited with Gray's name fixed. Sorry for the confusion.]

**Suggestions and comments are Welcome! ~ =^w^= **

{ Seriously, I had a hard time getting in the mood to write and come up with ideas for my stories... I don't know what's wrong though, I can't seem to think straight :( }


End file.
